militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
5 mm Remington Rimfire Magnum
}} The 5 mm Remington Rimfire Magnum is a bottlenecked rimfire cartridge introduced by Remington Arms Company in 1969. Remington chambered it in a pair of bolt-action rifles, the Model 591 and Model 592, but the round never became very popular, and the rifles were discontinued in 1973. The ammo is currently being produced by Centurion/Aguila in two versions."The 5mm Remington Rimfire Magnum" by Chuck Hawks About 52,000 rifles were sold during its brief production run."5mm Centerfire" by Holt Bodinson, Guns Magazine, February 2000 As of 2008, Aguila, a Mexican ammunition company, is producing 5mm Remington Rimfire Magnum ammunition, with two 30gr. bullet designs, at 2300fps and 2400fps, with plans for more bullet selections in the near future. Design Remington designed a new bottlenecked case that was somewhat similar to the older .22 Win. Mag, but stronger to handle the higher pressure of the 5 mm at 33,000 PSI."Magnum Rimfire Comparison: .17 HMR, 5mm Rem. RF Mag, and .22 WMR" by Chuck Hawks It uses a 5mm (.204 caliber) bullet that measures , the same as the more recent .204 Ruger center fire cartridge. For a brief time, Thompson Center Arms offered firearms in 5 mm Mag. From 1982 until 2008, no ammunition manufacturers manufactured rounds for this cartridge, but some firearms manufacturers are creating conversion kits to allow the existing 5 mm guns to shoot other more-common cartridges. At the 2008 SHOT show, Taurus International introduced the first handgun chambered for the 5mm Remington Magnum rimfire.Taurus Introduces New Revolver in 5mm Remington Magnum Rimfire Concurrent with the announcement from Taurus, Aguila Ammunition announced they would begin producing 5mm RMR ammunition in 2008. As of May 2011, Taurus has not yet imported nor produced their Tracker in 5mm Remington rimfire. They had stated that it will be manufactured and imported pending production demand in the second half of 2010. Original 591M and 592M rifles are still occasionally available on gun auction websites and at local gun shops and shows, prices running in the $500.00, plus or minus, range (2013). Performance The 5 mm Mag offers higher velocity than the .22 WMR and more energy than either the .22 WMR or the later .17 HMR. It offers improved performance on small-game and for varmint hunting, along with excellent accuracy. The Aguila/Centurion 5mm Remington Magnum ammunition comes in two offerings: the original "White Box" with a 30gr dimpled jacketed soft point at 2300fps, as well as a Varmint "Yellow Box" round with a 30gr jacketed hollow point at 2400fps. Chronograph testing has shown that these rounds can actually run about 100fps faster than claimed by Aguila. .http://www.5mmForums.com Centerfire Conversion to 5mm Craig When Remington discontinued production of 5mm RRM ammunition, owners of Remington 591 and 592 rifles were left with excellent rifles but no ammunition for them. Mike Craig of Seattle, WA, in 1994 began work on a centerfire conversion of the 5mm RRM, the 5mm Craig.Varminter Online Magazine His company, Certech, also performed conversions of 5mm rifles from rimfire to centerfire by altering the bolt and installing a new firing pin. The result was that owners of these rifles could once again enjoy shooting them. Mike has since sold all the rights to the 5mm Craig to Eagle View Arms of Shelton, WA.Eagle View Arms See also * Rimfire ammunition * List of rifle cartridges * List of handgun cartridges * 5 mm caliber References Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Remington Magnum rifle cartridges Category:Rimfire cartridges